


Dame un poco de amor

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathroom Sex, Bickering, Car Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Drabble Collection, First Time, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Relationship(s), Revenge, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Silly, Soulmates, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Touching, Unhealthy Relationships, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Una drabble por cada pairing posible (y algunos imposibles) en Hey! Say! JUMP.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Chinen Yuri, Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Nakajima Yuto, Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya, Arioka Daiki/Yabu Kota, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Arioka Daiki/Yaotome Hikaru, Chinen Yuri/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru, Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto, Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto/Takaki Yuya, Nakajima Yuto/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yamada Ryosuke, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru, Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	Dame un poco de amor

**Dame un poco de amor**

  1. _Precioso trauma (Yabu Kota/Takaki Yuya)_



Todo el mundo estaba afuera de la puerta, a unos metros de ellos.

Yabu habría mentido si hubiera dicho que ese detalle no lo excitaba aún más.

Yuya podía ser grande y fuerte, pero eso sólo hacía aún más agradable hacer pedazos de él sólo tocándolo.

“Será mejor que guardes silencio, si te importa de tu reputación.” Kota se burló de él, aumentando el ritmo de la mano en el sexo del menor.

“Déjate tocar, así arriesgaremos también tu reputación.” tuvo éxito de responder Yuya, apoyándose en la pared, las caderas que se movían hacia el puñetazo de Kota.

Yabu se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No puedo no concentrarme en hacerte volver loco, Yuuyan.”

Y así procedió disfrutando la vista del grito silencioso frente a sí mientras Takaki se corría, intensamente, y sin un sonido.

  1. _Secretos (Yabu Kota/Inoo Kei)_



Kota siempre habría creído ser un hombre muy profesional.

Todavía le gustaba pensarlo, pero mientras estaba sentado en su estudio, no podía realmente ignorar la manera como Kei tenía su muy linda boca alrededor de su sexo, chupándolo con entusiasmo.

“No lo sé qué es que me haces.” dijo, rechinando los dientes, atreviéndose a mirarlo por un momento.

Kei se echó un poco atrás con una sonrisita.

“Soy un asistente maravilloso, un hombre muy guapo y soy muy bueno a tomártelo en boca. No me sorprende hacerte este efecto.”

Kota se irritó por su arrogancia, y procedió empujándolo detrás de la cabeza para hacerlo volver a trabajar; después de todo, no hacía falta que siguiera hablando.

 _“¿Abogado? Takizawa-san está aquí para usted, ¿tengo que dejarlo entrar?”_ oyó la voz por el interfono.

Kota lo pensó un momento.

No había razón de interrumpir esa maravillosa locura.

“Sí, déjalo entrar.” dijo, echando un rápido vistazo a Kei.

Iba a demostrar cuanto poco profesionales pudieras ser.

  1. _90 días (Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru)_



La venganza tenía el sabor de la piel de Hikaru.

Tenía el sabor de sus gemidos, de sus labios, de la manera como se retorcía mientras Yabu lo preparaba, sin cura y como si no le importara, sólo deseando acabar con eso y cogerlo.

La venganza tenía el sabor del momento cuando Yabu finalmente lo hizo, de la prensa del cuerpo de Hikaru a su alrededor, que lo hacía perder en una espiral de calor, sofocamiento, lujuria, pasión.

“Dilo otra vez, Hikaru.” dijo entre los dientes, mientras empezaba a empujarse, esperando que iba a doler.

“Yo…” Hikaru no podía, así no, pero Kota sabía qué iba a encontrar la manera. Por él. “Te quiero, Ko.”

La venganza tenía el sabor de esas palabras desesperadas, tan verdaderas y puras, que hicieron sentir a Kota tan poderoso cuanto podía sentirse un hombre, exigiendo lo que quería de Hikaru, lo que necesitaba para aliviar el dolor.

Para olvidar que Hikaru había estado así, indefenso y abierto, boca arriba y retorciéndose, por alguien que no era Kota, y que tenía que pagar por sus pecados.

La venganza tenía un buen sabor, pensó Yabu, pero no bastante de olvidar el engaño.

  1. _Esta cosa está encendida (Yabu Kota/Arioka Daiki)_



Estaba raro.

Se había acostado con personas diferentes en su vida, y nada había sido tan raro como ese momento.

Yabu creía que debería haber fingido de estar en otro lugar, con alguien diferente, alguien con quien esta situación no pareciera absurda, pero se sorprendió, realizando que se sentía absolutamente bien.

“¿Estás bien, Kota?” le preguntó Daiki, y Yabu lo miró confuso por un momento.

Era una voz humana. Algo natural, bueno. Simple.

“Sí.” dijo, acariciando el cuerpo desnudo del menor, casi encantado. “Estoy increíblemente bien.”

Le sonrió, y lo besó una y otra vez, y entre todas sus experiencias, sentía de poder decir que esta era la más correcta que todas.

  1. _Como fuego (Yabu Kota/Yamada Ryosuke)_



Un extraño misterioso.

Kota siempre había creído que fuera una maniera peculiar de describir a alguien. ¿Cómo podía ser misterioso alguien que no se conocía?

Sin embargo, se encuentra en el cuarto de baño de un club, un poco más borracho que le habría gustado ser, y un chico que encaja perfectamente la descripción está frente a él, ofreciéndole su cuerpo como si no pudiera esperar de deshacerse de eso.

“Estás seguro que quieres que…” comienza a decir Yabu, y el chico se ríe.

“¿No te parezco seguro?” pregunta, llevando una mano atrás para llevarla alrededor de su erección, tocándola por un rato antes de llevarla contra su abertura.

Yabu se cola adentro, y es una nueva sensación de embriaguez, y le gustaría que pudiera durar para siempre.

“Cómo…” jadea, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. “Ni sé cómo te llamas.” declara, inseguro.

“Ryosuke.” dice el extraño, empujándose contra de él. “Yamada Ryosuke.”

Misterio resuelto.

  1. _Corazones salvajes no pueden ser rotos (Yabu Kota/Nakajima Yuto)_



“Si el shogun tuviera que encontrarnos, seriamos…”

Yabu besa esa boca pecaminosa para hacerlo callar, pero no importa realmente.

Sabes qué no debería hacerlo con la puta favorita del shogun, pero no puede evitarlo.

Todo en el cuerpo de Yuto le grita de cogerlo, y no se puede negar a ese maravilloso llamado.

Empuja dentro de él, duro, y la manera como Yuto arquea la espalda y gime, _fuerte_ , le hace olvidar donde se encuentra, lo que tendría o no tendría que hacer, y cualquier cosa en el mundo.

“Dime que no lo quieres y me pararé.” tiene éxito de decir Yabu, haciendo una pausa para oír su respuesta.

Por un momento está acariciado por una pesadilla, teme su veredicto, pero luego Yuto sonríe y todo está de vuelta bueno.

“Sólo espero de ser bastante bueno de merecer hacerte arriesgar tu vida.” dice, llevando las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Yabu, dándole el permiso de seguir.

Y merece arriesgar mil vidas, pero Yabu de todas formas espera guardar la propia bastante de poder seguir disfrutándolo.

  1. _Estoy aquí (Yabu Kota/Chinen Yuri)_



_“Deberíamos realmente follar. Darnos un capricho, ¿sabes?”_

Se siente como si Yuri se lo hubiera dicho años atrás, pero no tiene que haber pasado más que una hora.

Estaban silenciosamente – o no muy silenciosamente – mirando un partido de futbol, cuando había dicho esas exactas palabras, y Yabu aún no puede creerlo.

No lo cree ahora, tres dedos dentro de él, mientras se entera de que Chinen Yuri es muy guapo cuando se deja llevar.

“Dije follar, no provocarme a la locura.” lo regaña el menor, y Yabu pierde parte de su incredulidad.

“Lo siento, deberías haberme dado un manual de instrucciones antes. Aún no sé lo que te gusta.” responde, dándose cuenta muy tarde de lo que acaba de decir.

Yuri se levanta y sonríe.

“Aún.” repite, asintiendo unas veces. “No te preocupes. En el tiempo será mejor. Por ahora, fóllame y veamos cómo somos.”

A Yabu le gustaría corregir el rumbo, por un momento, pero luego llega la aceptación.

Va a necesitar más que una vez, aparentemente, para que se den un capricho.

  1. _Hiere ser humano (Takaki Yuya/Inoo Kei)_



Roto.

Es así que lo hace sentir Kei cada vez que están en la cama juntos, cada vez que están cerca, cada vez cuando él trabaja su magia y hace sentir a Yuya como si no fuera capaz de negarle nada, tampoco si lo quisiera.

Se siente cortado y vaciado, y rellenado sólo con cuanto lo hace sentir bien Kei, cuanto le gusta tenerlo así, cuanto…

“Te quiero, Kei.”

El momento es horrible, y se da cuenta cuando Kei deja de moverse sobre él como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Pero Yuya no quiere retractarse, y ahora todo lo que puede hacer es esperar una respuesta.

“Típico.” resopla el menor, pero vuelve a moverse, incluso si más despacio que antes. “No podías esperar que acabáramos, ¿no? Además, creía que hubiéramos establecido que sólo se trata de sexo.”

Yuya siente algo romperse en él, y ahora se siente quebrado por una razón completamente diferente.

“Yo... no quería decir... no.”

“Cállate.” lo interrumpe Kei, bajándose y dándole un beso exigente en los labios. “Yo también te quiero, tonto.”

Y así, vuelve a ser entero.

  1. _Todo lo que quieres (Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru)_



Hay algo que lo hace sentir extrañamente potente, estando arrodillando frente a Hikaru.

El menor muestra su apreciamiento por el trabajo de Yuya en alta voz, dejándole saber exactamente cuánto le gusta todo lo que hace, y pese a sus problemas de confianza, Yuya siempre tiene la tentación de creerle.

“Eres tan guapo.” le dice Hikaru, jadeando y acariciando el pelo del mayor, como para mantenerse anclado a la realidad. “Debería guardarte ahí todo el día, utilizarte cuando quiero, aprovechando de esa boca tan linda que tienes y…” se para, sonrojándose un poco. Pero se va enseguida, e Hikaru se baja, tomando la cara de Yuya en las manos. “Y me lo dejarías hacer, ¿verdad?”

Yuya se siente como vidrio roto frente a esos ojos, el deseo crudo y la pregunta, y aunque quiera responder, no puede dejarlo ir.

Pues sigue tomándolo en boca, hasta el fondo de la garganta, dejándole saber qué, sí, por supuesto se lo dejaría hacer.

  1. _Levanta la copa (Takaki Yuya/Arioka Daiki)_



Siempre se burlan de ellos; dicen que no tienen chispa, que son demasiado buenos para estar juntos, que deberían pelear más, de vez en cuando, para guardar viva la relación.

Tanto Yuya como Daiki normalmente sonríen e ignoran los comentarios, conociéndose mejor que sus amigos.

En ese momento, desnudo y en la cama a su lado, besándolo y teniendo urgencia de seguir con la noche, Yuya cree que estén locos.

La chispa está ahí, tan vivida como posible, y no hay nadie en el mundo con quien Yuya preferiría quedarse, aparte de Daiki.

“Sólo son celosos.” dice al menor, que entiende pronto lo que quiere decir.

“Por supuesto. Es sólo una manera para justificarse por el hecho que sus relaciones son un desastre.” responde, sonriendo, y luego vuelve encima de él, dejándole entender con discreción que no tiene intención de hablar de sus amigos, ahora no.

La chispa.

Por supuesto está ahí, exactamente como todos la tienen, pero Yuya sabe qué esa sensación, la manera cómo encuentra refugio ahí con Daiki en su cama, es algo que sólo ellos conocen.

Los muchachos pueden burlarse de ellos como quieren.

  1. _Llévame a casa (Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke)_



“No fue una buena idea. Para nada.”

Yuya resopla al comentario de Yamada, pero no le da mucha atención.

“¿Tengo que acordarte que fuiste tú el que quiso hacer algo más _extravagante_?” se burla de él, las manos firmes en las piernas del menor, o está seguro que perdería el equilibrio.

“Pensaba más en algo como follar en una playa o algo así. Tienes dos pasiones, Yuuyan, la playa y los coches. No me extraña que acabé con la equivocada.” Ryosuke sigue quejándose, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda entre el cuerpo del mayor y el volante.

Yuya se ríe, acercándosele para besarle el puchero.

“Mi plan, de hecho, era de arruinarte bien. Y lo puedo hacer mucho mejor aquí, tienes menos posibilidades de escaparme.” bromea, intentando empujar las caderas arriba. De la manera como gime Yamada, sabe qué no lamenta realmente cómo acabaron.

“Vale.” concede. “Pero no puedes tener el mérito de los cardenales que tendré. Eso es del coche.”

Yuya ríe y asiente.

“Trato hecho.” dice, y vuelve a ocuparse de la promesa de arruinarlo.

  1. _Mala influencia (Takaki Yuya/Nakajima Yuto)_



_Extraño quién eras._

Yuya había dicho muchas cosas tontas en su vida, pero ninguna tonta como esa.

Yuto no había entendido las palabras con el sentido nostálgico que había querido expresar el mayor, para nada.

“¿Extrañas quién era?” dice entre los dientes, arrodillándose en el suelo con una mirada lasciva en el rostro, acercándose para lamer el sexo de Yuya. “¿Extrañas cuándo era más joven y tonto y no podía hacer esto?” sigue, luego lo toma completamente en boca, haciendo un hueco con las mejillas por un rato, antes de volver a dejarlo ir.

“No quería decir esto.” se queja Yuya, mucho más allá de su zona de confort. “Y no quiero realmente pensar en cuando estabas más joven, ahora no. Es espeluznante.”

Pese a que esté claramente enfadado con él, Yuto ríe.

“Supongo que sí.” vuelve en pie, tomando la cara del mayor en las manos y besándolo a fondo. “Podría gustarme el hecho que tengas nostalgia de viejos tiempos. Pero sugiero que aprecies un poco más lo que tienes ahora, Yuuyan.” murmura contra sus labios, con una sonrisita diabólica.

Todo lo que puede hacer Yuya es asentir, cogiéndole las caderas para mantenerlo cerca.

“No te querría de ninguna manera diferente.” le asegura, y después jura quedarse en silencio, para evitar más comentarios potencialmente catastróficos.

  1. _Verdadero amor (Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri)_



Yuya nunca había entendido realmente cuando oía decir que el arte es imitación de la vida.

Lo entiende, ahorra.

Mira a Yuri bailar, completamente involucrado por la música, por una melodía tan suave y tan diferente de la a que están acostumbrados, y se pierde completamente.

Se mueve alrededor como si no pesara nada, las piernas lo llevan por todas partes en el escenario, haciendo sentir a Yuya – y, está seguro, a cualquier lo mire – perdido en un mundo completamente diferente, uno donde no hay nada más que la música y el chico hermoso que baila a su ritmo.

Lleva a Yuya atrás a momentos diferentes, cuando tuvo a Yuri desnudo bajo de sí, la piel mojada de sudor y el pelo desordenado, pidiendo más a Yuya. Momentos cuando está encima de Yuya, las piernas siempre demasiado apretadas alrededor de las del mayor, las manos que arañan la piel de Yuya para aliviar la intensidad de la sensación.

Momentos cuando Yuri de verdad ha expresado el arte en su vida, momentos cuando está completamente perdido en lo que hace porque lo ama, porque lo hace sentir entero, y Yuya sólo puede alegrarse de que le se permita ver más que ese escenario y todo el mundo nunca verán.

  1. _Donde vamos (Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru)_



Cuando ese extraño con una sonrisa rara había entrado en el bar donde trabajaba, Kei no lo había pensado mucho.

Era atractivo, claro, pero también lo eran muchos otros hombres que entraban de esa puerta.

La segunda vez que había venido, Kei había aprendido que su nombre era Hikaru, que era un músico, y que desde cerca era aún más hermoso.

La tercera vez, Hikaru había llegado a la hora de cierre, y Kei había reído cuando le había preguntado si quisiera ir por café con él en otro lugar.

La cuarta vez no había sido accidental, habían tenido una cita real, e Hikaru lo había besado frente a la puerta de su edificio, y había sido tan bueno que Kei había hecho así que la quinta vez fuera el día siguiente.

Ahora Kei estaba tumbado en su cama, desnudo, con el ex extraño agradable que lo miraba con una sonrisa aún más rara, y todo lo que podía desear era que, después de haberlo saludado, la sexta vez llegara enseguida.

  1. _Aburrido (Inoo Kei/Arioka Daiki)_



“Eres mi amigo. No veo porque no puedas hacerme un favor.”

Kei mira a Daiki, intentando expresar toda la frustración y la rabia que tiene en este momento, pero el menor sigue mirándolo en aire entretenido y un poco asombrado.

“No es un fav... Kei, eres virgen y yo también, ¡no voy a acostarme contigo sólo por capricho!” se queja, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Además, ¿no tienes a un novio por esto?”

Kei pone los ojos en blanco; a veces, le parece que Daiki viva en una realidad diferente, donde todo está bueno y saludar y sencillo.

Bien por él.

“Es exactamente esto, Dai-chan. ¿Y si Kota no fuera virgen? No puedo ponerme en una situación de desventaja, no quiero correr el riego que sea mejor que mí.” explica, esperando que esta vez Daiki entienda.

“Cuando te hablaron de pájaros y abejas y cosas así, ¿alguien te dijo que el sexo no es una competición, Kei-chan?”

Kei quiere matarlo. No lo hace, de todas maneras, sólo porque después acabaría sin un mejor amigo.

“Vale.” dice, glacial. “Voy a pedirlo a Yuya, muchas gracias.”

Sabe qué Daiki probablemente desaprueba eso también, pero no le importa nada.

  1. _Casa de la risa (Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke)_



“Eres tan raro. Y es preocupante, viniendo de mí.”

Yamada rio, y el sonido era bastante agradable de hacerle olvidar a Kei de la situación donde se encontraban.

“Anda ya, Kei-chan. ¿Quieres decir que nunca lo pensaste?” preguntó Ryosuke, montando a horcajadas del mayor y bajándose para besarle los labios.

Kei tragó, ruidosamente, poco acostumbrado a la sensación de impotencia.

“Ni una vez en mi vida.” mintió. “Pero supongo que si lo quieres tanto, puedo ser un buen senpai y segundarte.” se río. “Tienes que sembrar lo que no puedes cosechar, después de todo.”

Yamada sacudió la cabeza, llevando una mano alrededor del sexo del mayor, sabiendo qué siempre era una buena táctica para confundir a un hombre. También a uno tan particular como Inoo.

“¿Quién dice que no puedo cosechar?” preguntó, la boca que se movía en su pecho, prometiendo de ir más abajo. “ _¿Senpai?_ ”

Kei nunca había sido el tipo de querer tomar las riendas en la cama, ni tenía un deseo particular de hacer él el acto. Por así decirlo.

Pero mientras empujaba a Yamada abajo, dejándolo acabar con la espalda contra el colchón y prácticamente atacándolo, se dijo que había una primera vez por todo.

Con un poco de suerte, no iba a ser la última.

  1. _Donde se fue el ritmo (Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto)_



Se estaba a follar el jodido Inoo Kei.

Kei sabía qué era esto que pensaba Yuto.

El pensamiento se irradiaba de la manera como el menor le apretaba las caderas en una presa que le habría dejado cardenales, de cómo lo empujaba contra el colchón, en una posición tan humillante como posible, pero Kei no tenía éxito de considerarlo importante. Siempre dejaba el orgullo afuera, cuando se acostaba con alguien.

“¿Quién habría creído que pudieras ser así?” provocó al menor, gimiendo ruidosamente a un empujón muy duro. “¿Eres siempre tan _asertivo_ o simplemente me odias bastante?”

Yuto hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñón, y lo folló aún más fuerte, y Kei supo qué iba a seguir sintiéndolo durante días.

Sabía también qué Yuto se había olvidado de unos años atrás, de Hikaru, de cómo Kei se había supuestamente medito en medio a su coquetear sin sentido, que no había llevado a ningún lado.

Olvidado, perdonado no.

Esta sólo era su venganza, finalmente, y Kei iba a tomar todo lo que tenía de darle.

  1. _Podemos fingir (Inoo Kei/Chinen Yuri)_



“Siempre me tocas.”

No hay acusación en el tono de Yuri, y por esto Kei puede reír de su comentario.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” pregunta, inocente.

“Sabes qué quiero decir. Cada vez que estamos en un camerino o estamos comiendo o haciendo cualquier cosa, siempre me pones las manos encima.”

Kei levanta una ceja, el desafío claro en su cara.

“¿Lo estás sólo afirmando o hay una pregunta ahí?” le dice, viendo claramente como eso le enoje a Yuri.

“Hay una.” dice entre los dientes. “Quiero saber por qué.”

Kei se levanta, lo más despacio posible, y le toma la cara en las manos, bajándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

“Pues.” dice Kei. “Si no lamentas que te toque, _podríamos_ divertirnos un poco. Después de todo, somos amigos, aposto que sería agradable. Y si no lo fuera... nada perdido, nada ganado. Podríamos intentar.”

Espera que Yuri lo piense, casi haciéndose ansiado para obtener su respuesta.

Y luego, Yuri sonríe.

“¿Tu casa o mi casa?”

  1. _Pero lo perdimos (Yaotome Hikaru/Arioka Daiki)_



Es puro instinto.

Cualquier hombre, en algún punto, está destinado a sentirse solo. Y a hacer algo para luchar contra la sensación antes que penetre, que se haga permanente, dando vida a algo con raíces más profundas y más dolorosas.

Está probable, entonces, encontrar a otro hombre que se sienta de la misma manera, y el tipo de conexión que se crea por el encuentro de dos diferentes sensaciones de soledad tiene algo especial. O, al menos, es lo que piensa Hikaru.

No tiene ese tipo de sentimientos por Daiki, nunca pensó en él como algo más que un amigo.

Y no lo hace ahora, en la cama con él, mientras ambos intentan succionar la esencia de la vida por el otro, desesperadamente a la búsqueda de algo que les dé un sentido.

“Creo que sea la idea peor que tuvimos en nuestra vida.” le dice el menor, y aunque se siente escuálido, Hikaru ríe.

“Lo es.” confirma. “Pero no es nada mal, ¿verdad?”

Daiki no responde y vuelve a besarlo, porque no se puede permitir de hacer otra cosa.

No es nada mal, realmente, no tener que dormir solos.

  1. _Sobrio (Yaotome Hikaru/Yamada Ryosuke)_



El cóctel en su mano tiene un sabor pésimo y de demasiado alcohol, pero a Hikaru no le importa.

Mira al chico que baila en el escenario frente a él, y podría también estar bebiendo fuego, no se daría cuenta.

Ryosuke, aprendió su nombre la primera vez que estuvo aquí, y ve una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos cuando lo ve, y sabe cómo acabará la noche.

El menor se queda con poca ropa encima al acabar su acto, pero le gusta la manera como Hikaru – como todos los hombres en la sala – lo miran fijo mientras se acerca.

“Volviste.” dice, fingiéndose sorprendido, porque lo sabe. Sabe qué Hikaru no puede estar lejos de él, sabe de haberlo atrapado en su hechizo.

“No lo habría perdido.” responde Hikaru, la voz un poco ronca, el deseo que fluye con el pésimo alcohol en las venas.

Bajo el manto de la medianoche es más sencillo coger el brazo de Ryosuke y tirarlo en un cuarto tranquilo, es más sencillo echarlo contra la cama escuálida y saborear en la punta de la lengua todas las cosas que va a hacerle.

Hikaru no puede evitarlo. Está bajo un hechizo.

  1. _Brillo en el aire (Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto)_



“Nunca me gustó mucho el avión, pero podría bien cambiar idea.” 

Hikaru se había alegrado ya bastante cuando se había sentado en el avión y había visto su vecino; ahora, en el espacio sofocante del cuarto de baño, pensaba que ‘alegrado’ fuera un eufemismo.

“Aún no hice nada para hacerte cambiar idea.” prometió Yuto, sonriendo y haciendo su mejor para arrodillarse, chocando la cabeza contra el fregadero mientras lo hacía. “Joder. Y me preguntaba porque nunca lo hubiera hecho antes.”

“Discreto.” Hikaru se burló de él, bajándose los vaqueros lo suficiente, no queriendo perder tiempo – y arriesgar ser detenido al aterrizar. “Pues, ¿soy el primero?” bromeó, pasando una mano en el pelo del hombre.

Yuto se rio, acercándose, bastante para que Hikaru pudiera sentirlo respirar contra la piel desnuda.

“En el cuarto de baño de un avión.” especificó. “Sea gentil, señor, por favor.” añadió después, y el ya escaso control de Hikaru fue al infierno.

Tiempos desesperados, remedios desesperados, se dijo mientras daba un paso adelante y empujaba su sexo entre los labios del menor, remediando a la falta de espacio.

Y tenía razón, obviamente. Había sin duda cambiado opinión sobre los aviones.

  1. _Somos todo lo que somos (Yaotome Hikaru/Chinen Yuri)_



Era hermoso.

Arruinado y satisfecho, lamiendo las orillas del sueño como si no pudiera esperar de poderse finalmente rendir y tener un poco de merecido descanso, pero se esforzara de quedarse despierto para no parecer grosero.

“No cambiaste para nada.” le dijo Hikaru, con una sonrisa tierna en la cara, acercándose para acariciarle la espalda desnuda.

Yuri levantó la cabeza – mostrando todo el esfuerzo que le tomó – y le echó un vistazo curioso.

“¿Comparado con qué? ¿Todas las otras veces que me tuviste desnudo en la cama después de haberme follado?”

Hikaru rio, sorprendido para cuanto pareciera bueno hacerlo, y sacudió la cabeza.

“Quiero decir que no importa que se trate de sexo o cualquier otra cosa en tu vida. Siempre te quedas fiel a ti mismo.” se le acercó más, lamiéndose los labios. “Eres un insufrible niño mimado, a pesar de las circunstancias.”

Debería haberlo previsto.

O quizá lo había previsto, y esa era la reacción que buscaba.

Yuri aparentemente había perdido cada deseo de dormir, y se había levantado y había montado a horcajadas de sus caderas, el desafío escrito en su rostro.

“Idiota.” escupió la palabra. “Ahora te mostraré el niño mimado.”

E Hikaru iba sin duda a quedarse ahí por el espectáculo.

  1. _Bola de cristal (Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke)_



Daiki sentía que debería haberle recordado a Yamada que estaban en un hotel, que los otros huéspedes no estaban muy interesados en oír cuanto gritara durante el sexo, pero después de haberlo pensado por un rato se rindió.

Le gustaba demasiado para pedirle de dejarlo.

“Tener sexo de vacaciones es completamente diferente que a casa.” tuvo éxito de decirle su novio entre los sonidos incoherentes, empujándose para ir al encuentro de los movimientos de Daiki.

“No lo sé. Me gusta bastante a casa también.”

Yamada gimió una vez más al sentir el sexo de Daiki más hondo dentro de sí, y sacudió la cabeza.

“No te gusta admitirlo, pero estás más salvaje cuando estamos de vacaciones. Y casualmente me gusta de muerte.”

Daiki no lo pensaba, pero tampoco quería contradecirlo en un momento así.

Más tarde iba a decirle que la mano del destino los había hecho juntar, pues había fuerzas externas a la obra; Daiki se limitaba a seguir la corriente y a coger a su novio como consideraba apropiado, para no desagradar al universo.

  1. _Coraje (Arioka Daiki/Nakajima Yuto)_



No era desagradable. Para nada.

Era raro, mucho.

Era una sensación frágil como un sueño, y a Daiki le habría gustado ser tan cauteloso como posible para evitar romperla.

Conocía a Yuto desde casi toda su vida, siempre lo había visto como una especie de hermano menor.

Hasta que se había hecho alto y varonil, hasta que se había desafilado, hasta...

Hasta que Daiki se había encontrado contra la pared, en lo que creía fuera un almacén, el menor arrodillado frente a él, la boca alrededor de su sexo, trabajando su magia.

Quizá debería haberse sentido más culpable, o al menos más confuso, pero en ese momento no podía.

Iba a arreglar las cosas con Yuto. Al acabar con esto, claro.

No iba a romper el sueño hasta que hubiera acabado disfrutarlo.

  1. _Bomba de tiempo (Arioka Daiki/Chinen Yuri)_



Daiki siempre había creído ser profesional.

Siempre le había gustado enseñar, siempre le había gustado ponerse al mismo nivel que sus alumnos, dejando que supieran que era uno de ellos.

Qué error que había sido.

“Vamos, sensei, déjate llevar. No tenemos mucho tiempo, y estoy seguro que no quieres que nadie nos encuentre así, ¿no?”

Chinen Yuri había sido un problema del primer momento que había pisado en su clase.

Con esa mirada de niño exiliado, con esa arrogancia, era…

“Claro que no.” respondió, brusco, como si estuviera enfadado con él.

Sin embargo, a horcajadas en su regazo mientras el mayor estaba sentado a su escritorio, Chinen Yuri tenía que saber que su profesor sólo estaba enfadado con sí mismo para haberse dejado seducir por un estudiante.

Y sabía qué les gustaba demasiado a ambos para que Arioka-sensei lo sacara de ahí, pues siguió moviéndose encima de él como si su vida dependiera de eso, mientras Daiki pedía perdón a todas las divinidades que conocía.

  1. _Feliz (Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto)_



“Todo el mundo está seguro que nos queremos. Y no entiendo por qué.”

Yuto rio, bajándose para besarlo, la mano apretada alrededor del sexo del mayor, moviéndola constantemente.

“No todo el mundo. Algunos están seguro que nos odiamos.” le hizo notar, empujando las caderas adelante para pedir a Yamada que comenzara a tocarlo.

Ryosuke hizo una sonrisita, apresurándose a ponerle las manos encima.

“Deberían saber qué la verdad siempre está en medio.” comentó, encogiéndose de hombros y besando a su amigo una vez más, perdiéndose en lo que estaban haciendo, en cuanto lo hiciera sentir relajado.

Era un buen acuerdo, lo de los dos de ellos.

Sin vínculos, sin sentimientos inútiles, y la ventaja de descargarse y un amigo con quien pasar el tiempo después.

Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la manera familiar como lo tocaba Yuto, disfrutándolo como si fuera la primera vez, no el último de una larga lista de encuentros como esto.

Cuando se corrió se sintió completamente en paz, como siempre, orgulloso de ellos y de la situación caótica que habían creado.

  1. _Avemaría (Yamada Ryosuke/Chinen Yuri)_



Ryosuke y Yuri se amaban.

Se amaban de un amor malsano, casi patológico. Estaban perfectamente, juntos, y Yamada lo pensaba cada vez que estaba dentro el menor, exactamente como ahora, haciendo su mejor para seguir viendo la mirada arruinada en su rostro mientras lo llevaba a la locura.

Amaba a Yuri, y Yuri amaba a él, pero no podían estar juntos. Quizá porque estaban un poco _demasiado_ bien juntos, porque sus vidas estaban entrelazadas en un nudo de su pasado y lo que habían vivido, de sus experiencias, sus peleas, su hacer las paces.

“Eres todo.” le dijo al menor, porque era la única manera de expresar realmente lo que sentía por él, la única que incluyera lo que significaba por él.

Yuri abrió los ojos, una repentina mirada de dolor en la cara.

“No debería.” susurró, sin aliento. “Pero tú también eres todo.”

Yamada siguió moviéndose dentro de él, moviéndose hacia lo que conocía. Hacia casa.

  1. _Paseo de la vergüenza (Nakajima Yuto/Chinen Yuri)_



“Te lo juro, Nakajima Yuto, si no tienes éxito de meterlo adentro me iré y te dejaré así.”

La amenaza era real. Yuto conocía a Yuri bastante bien de saberlo.

Aunque hubiera algo absolutamente maravilloso en el hacerlo por la primera vez con un amigo, estaba empezando a ver también los lados negativos.

“Puedo hacerlo, no... quiero decir, no es mi culpa si decidiste que tenía que estar arriba. Sólo estoy nervioso, lo habrías sido tú también.” se quejó, sonrojándose violentamente.

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, levantándose de la cama e invirtiendo rápidamente las posiciones.

“Es increíble como puedas hacerme parecer un experto.” dijo, montando a horcajadas de sus caderas con una sonrisita. “Vale. Deja que te muestra como _yo_ tenga éxito de estar arriba sin estar arriba.”

Yuto sintió que la ofensa a su honra era absolutamente irrelevante. Estaba con su mejor amigo, podía permitirse de quedarse ahí y tomárselo.

Y después, quitar esa mirada engreída por la cara de su querido amigo.


End file.
